


College Dating {Part 3}

by lilnaugrim



Series: College [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fainting, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Parent Death, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's parents have an untimely death and Tony reacts to it, not the way that Steve would have thought. Steve asks Tony to come home with him to meet his Nana on Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Dating {Part 3}

                Tony woke up to an empty bed, he felt cold and grumpy this morning but that had been normal for the past two days or so. Steve was off on a three day field trip with the Art Department and he felt sick because of it. Tony just wanted him back and didn't know how much longer he could have been without Steve. It was different then when he was in classes or they just weren't hanging out, he at least knew that Steve was on campus or nearby that if he needed him, Steve would come. But since they were out in Chicago at some art institute and museum, Steve couldn't come running if Tony needed him.

  "This sucks," Tony said to himself and punched his pillow; it wasn't hard but just more out of frustration. He didn't feel like going to his physics classes but figured that Steve would kick his ass if he came home and found out that he'd skipped all his classes. He sighed and sat up, his dreams weren't helping him out either. He had some PTSD from his childhood that he'd never shared with anyone except Jarvis, his butler at home. Jarvis was possibly the only reason that Tony was alive right now and for that, he was greatly thankful because he would have never met Steve and Steve would have never met Tony. At that thought, he jumped up out of bed to walk to the bathroom and jump in the shower.

                Tony washed himself and nearly scrubbed off his skin, he felt dirty but it was nothing that he could wash off. He sighed once more when he felt the water get a little too hot and shut it off. He grabbed the towel from the rung and stepped out onto the matt to dry himself off. He continued to think about Steve and it only made him sadder. He still had that sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. It had been a week since that power outage and his initial dream that started it all. He was starting to wish that he did talk to Steve about it; maybe it wouldn't have haunted him so much.

                He tried to think happy thoughts through his classes but all he did was sit there and doodle in his notebooks. He still sort of paid attention since the teacher liked to call on him when he actually attended class, the answers were easy and he recited the math without falter.  He tried to be happy since Steve was coming home tonight but he just didn't feel like it. He skipped lunch and just drank his regular extra cream and extra sugar coffee as he walked up to his next class. He rubbed at his scared chest over his heart as he walked to the next building, checking his phone in hopes to see a text from Steve but there was nothing. He sat in his next class and texted Steve asking what time he'd be home.

  "Soon, around two," Steve replied and it made Tony's heart flutter a little, "why, do you miss me?" came the second text and Tony had to chuckle, smiling.

  "How could I NOT miss you?" Tony replied, he knew the teacher was looking at him as he texted plainly in front of the class, the kids didn't care though.

  "How are you?" Steve asked and Tony could feel Steve asking him sincerely. Steve knew about Tony's depressive state, he'd been in it since that dream last week and he knew it drove Steve crazy but he really couldn't help it as much as he wanted to.

  "I'm…okay; I could be better and will be when you get home ;-)" Tony texted the smiley face to him, hoping Steve could just hurry it up but he knew the plane wasn't going to fly faster just because Tony Stark asked it to; he'd learned that lesson in his first year of college.

  "I'll be home soon babe, I love you," Steve replied and Tony sighed.

  "I love you too," he replied and set his phone down for now and tried to at least sort of pay attention to the class. It was practically useless though when he looked down at his phone to see that Jarvis was calling him. He picked it up and looked at it to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He quickly picked up his notebook and pen which was all he carried with him and left the room through the backdoor as undisruptive as he could manage and picked up the call.

  "Jarvis!" Tony smiled into the phone as he walked away from the classroom and towards the exit.

  "Good afternoon Master Stark, do you have a few minutes?" Jarvis asked, his English accent always got Tony.

  "Afternoon, well I just left class so yeah, I've got a few. Why, what's up?" Tony asked as he exited the door, smiling now, this was just what he needed.

  "Are you in a place of privacy?" Jarvis asked and Tony furrowed his brow and then arched one side.

  "Um, well I'm not in the bathroom if that's what you're asking. I'm walking to my apartment now," he told his butler.

  "Alright, please call me when you arrive home, it is urgent," Jarvis told him.

  "Well why don't you just tell me now?" Tony asked, confused on what this was all about. He started to walk faster towards his apartment now, worried.

  "I would rather you have a place to sit," he said and Tony just paused in his speech as Jarvis hung up. Something that Jarvis didn't want to tell him because he was afraid Tony was going to faint or something was very troublesome and he tried not to think about what it might be as he started to jog towards his apartment. He was happy that Steve had gotten him to go on short walks with him; he didn't feel so out of breath by the time he got to his apartment. He expected no one to be home but when he went in, he came in full contact with a large sweater clad chest that almost knocked him over; his excitement peaked again.

  "Steve!" Tony looked up at his boyfriend as he threw his pen and notebook on the chair and quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to kiss him, "you're home early!"

  "I would say the same about you had I not known that you like to skip this class," Steve said gently and smiled against Tony's cheek before he kissed it. Tony moved his head to catch Steve's lips, closing his eyes to just relish in the hold of his boyfriend. He wanted to just share in the happiness that Steve felt and make it replace his sadness but it wasn't working no matter how hard he sucked on his partner's lips or flipped Steve's tongue with his or explored the vast cave of Steve's mouth, it just didn't work. He broke away with a sad look on his face again and Steve tried to be as adorable as he could but Tony just sighed and looked at him.

  "I'm sorry babe, I just…I don't know what's wrong me," Tony looked away, over Steve's shoulder but Steve wasn't putting up with that. He cupped both sides of Tony's face and made him turn to look back up at him.

  "There is nothing wrong with you Tony; we all get a little depressed sometimes. It's not your fault and I don't hold it against you," he explained which did make him feel a little better but not enough to hold back the tears that suddenly spilled from his eyes, he couldn't even control it. "Oh, I'm sorry babe," Steve quickly brought him in to embrace him and hug him tightly. Tony buried his head in Steve's hold and just let it out. He didn't even want to cry and didn't know why he was actually crying now but it felt good and he didn't want to stop.

                Tony held tightly to Steve, the large body around him was comforting enough but he didn’t want to soak Steve sweater either. He also felt bad that Steve had to come home to a depressed boyfriend.

  "Oh," Tony said when he was able to speak again, "Jarvis wanted me to call him," he dug out his phone and redialed Jarvis's number. Steve nodded and followed Tony to the couch as they sat down, he put his arm around Tony’s slender shoulders and waited patiently. "Hey Jarvis, I'm home."

  "Afternoon Master Stark," Jarvis started but faltered, that wasn't something he normally did, "I…I regret to inform you that, your mother and father have both been in a car accident," Jarvis finally said, sounding a little relieved once he finally said it. Tony didn't really know what to say, he pulled his legs up to lean against Steve with the phone in his hand, moving his mouth but no words were coming out.

  "Are they—" he stopped himself, curling up to Steve a little more. Steve could feel the tension in him and didn't like it.

  "Yes Master Stark," Jarvis replied, confirming that his parent's never made it out of the crash. He still didn't know what to say and it was worrying Steve. Steve took the phone out of his hand and held it to his ear.

  "Jarvis? This is Steven Rogers," Steve spoke and listened intently, Tony knew Jarvis would speak to him since he'd told Jarvis pretty much everything about their relationship on lonely nights when Steve wasn't around. He knew the precise moment that Jarvis told him too.

  "Oh," Steve's breathy word came out as his other hand came up to run through Tony's hair, Tony shut his eyes and just tried to remember to breathe. "Thank you," Steve said and hung up the phone. Wordlessly Steve hugged him tighter and kiss the top of his head. They stayed like that for a while, each just thinking about what they had just found out and holding each other.

                It was close to fifteen minutes later when either of them moved other than to wipe away the tears from Tony’s eyes. He had practically run dry by this point, he wasn’t so sad about his parents but it was just the motion of the entire week that was killing him inside. His brain was making everything worse than it was and tricking him. Steve finally spoke through the silence in the apartment.

  "We can order pizza if you're hungry," he looked at the clock which was nearly three.

  "I—" Tony stopped to clear his throat, "I'm not really hungry," he finished.

  "You have to eat, I don't care if I have to force feed you, you are going to eat something," Steve told him and Tony stayed quiet. He knew there was something seriously wrong when Tony didn't even want pizza. "I _will_ force feed you, you know," Steve threatened him and Tony looked up at him and gave a hint of a smile.

  "I know," Tony said before rubbing his face into Steve's clothed chest to curl up. Steve dug his cell phone out and dialed the pizza guy's number and ordered a large pepperoni, he knew Tony liked it at least. He finished the call and hung up to cuddle with Tony again. He felt like he couldn't touch him enough though and did an overhaul; he pulled Tony onto his lap and hugged him tightly to his chest. Tony shrieked at the sudden movement.

  "Sorry," Steve smiled at him, Tony looked up at him and Steve kissed his temple. Tony had to smile back regardless of what he was feeling. "You know, Thanksgiving is coming up in a few weeks…would you like to come to my Nana's house with me? She'd like to finally meet you," Steve offered and Tony thought about it, he'd never been invited to someone else's Thanksgiving before and didn't know what normal people did for that holiday since they hardly ever did anything really.

  "It's okay if you had other plans too," Steve could see the perplexed look on his face.

  "No, no, it's not that…" Tony tried to rack his brain to figure out what normally occurred on that day, it actually hurt his brain to think so much when he'd barely had to think all week or ever really.

  "If it's too soon—"

  "No, it's just…what do you do on Thanksgiving?" Tony asked knowing it was going to sound stupid but figured it was better to just ask.

  "Oh um, well we all hang out and Nana loves to bake desserts and pastries so we usually spend the day doing that while the turkey is roasting and then we have a large Thanksgiving meal with all our neighbors since it's just the two of us. And then we spend the night eating the desserts and usually singing some Christmas carols after some of them get sort of drunk," Steve told him, joyful memories playing in his head of past Thanksgivings, Tony could see it too.

  "Oh, that…is it fun?" Tony asked honestly and Steve chuckled as he pecked his lips.

  "It is when you have someone to share it with," Steve whispered before pressing their lips together gently, hoping that Tony would actually kiss him back with a little persuading. Steve ran his hand down Tony's side to slip down to the small of Tony's back and pull him forward to press against Steve as Tony did kiss him back; sighing as their lips moved and soon made way to tongues. Steve groaned when Tony pushed his hips forward to slide even closer if it were possible. Steve got the hand that was on the small of Tony's back to get until his cotton shirt and up his back while the other snaked under Tony's neck to cradle the back of his head to pull him on Steve further. They probably would have gotten further if the apartment door hadn't opened.

  "Anyone home?" Clint's voice was heard and Tony growled to himself.

  "Yeah, we're over here," Steve let go of Tony’s lips to look over the top of the couch, Tony still partially clinging to him, pouting. Pizza would be there soon so Steve got up.

  "Oh good, can I talk to you guys for a moment?" Clint walked over to the back of the couch and the pair looked up at him.

  "Um, sure," Steve nodded and motioned for him to sit somewhere. Clint came around to sit on the other end of the couch, Tony moved off of Steve so Clint could sit and Tony could cuddle into the back of Steve. Steve patted the hands that went around him and sat ready to listen to Clint.

  "So…I, well…I need a little help," Clint started.

  "What did you rob a bank?" Tony asked emotionless and Steve flicked the hand under his and Tony grimaced.

  "No, I—I like Bruce," Clint finally just blurted out and looked at them expectantly but the pair looked back with a bit of a confused state.

  "And…this is an issue?" Steve asked.

  "Well, I don't know to tell him I mean, I don't want it to just be a fling thing I want—I…I just, I need help with how to tell him," Clint looked very flustered; Tony had never seen him look so shy before. In fact the reason they had met was because they hooked up and woke up together in Tony's bed, had breakfast and struck up a friendship.

  "You go up to him and say 'hey, I like you, let's go fuck'," Tony suggested which earned him another flick, "what?!" he growled at Steve.

  "Ask him to dinner or lunch and just talk see if he's interested," Steve said, glancing back at Tony to try to reprimand him.

  "Is that what you guys did?"

  "Um, ours was a special case," Steve blushed and Tony grinned.

  "Right…frosting…" Clint looked a bit discouraged.

  "Look Clint, pretend like you're just out at a party and hooking up with someone, pretend he's me if you want and then once he says yes, stop pretending, you can do it," Tony shrugged and cuddled more up to Steve's back.

  "Ehh, I really don't think pretending he's you, is a good idea," Clint grimaced and Steve raised an eye, getting an inkling that something else had gone on here before he came in.

  "Fine, then stop being a pussy and just ask him," Tony was getting short tempered; he blamed it on everything that happened today and for the past week. Steve just patted his hands as the door bell rang.

  "Oh, pizza's here," Steve attempted to get up but Tony held fast, nearly getting sat on when Steve fell back down. "Tony hun, you have to let go," Steve pried the hands off him and went to catch the door. He brought the pizza in once he paid for it and tipped the nice man. He brought it in and set it on the counter as Clint came over.

  "Ooh, can I have a slice? I'm starving!" Clint asked as he came up to Steve.

  "No! That's my pizza!" Tony yelled at him from the couch, running up to grab two slices and then run back to the couch to flip the TV on. Clint watched him with his mouth slightly ajar and then back to Steve with a shocked look on his face and motioned back to the couch, asking what was up with him. Steve looked around for the pad and pen he kept lying around, he spied it at the other end of the island counter and grabbed it. He glanced to the couch to make sure Tony was still sitting down and he wrote 'His parents just died in a car accident'.

  "Are you shitting me?" Clint whispered and Steve shook his head sadly. Clint looked back at the couch and had a sad look overcome his face, most likely remembering something. Steve picked up a slice of pizza and offered it to Clint who reluctantly took it. "I'll…I'll be in my room," he said quietly to Steve who nodded as he took his own two slices but put them on a plate instead. He went around to find Tony munching on his pizza and staring intently at the TV but Steve could tell he wasn't actually watching the TV, he was thinking about something else. Steve scooted him over a little bit and sat next to him and let him think, he knew it was dangerous to leave Tony to his own mind; he'd learned that a few weeks ago.

                When the pizza was all said and done, Steve moved back to put an arm around Tony to bring him close; he went but not without a little resistance at first. He bent down to kiss Tony's greasy hair and sighed against him.

  "I'm tired," Steve said to him, hoping they could get to bed, he didn't mind sleeping there that night. He had a few clothes in Tony's closet for when he did sleep over.

  "Then go to bed," Tony said, sounding ornery.

  "I want you to come with me," Steve said, trying to keep his patience with him knowing that this was just all part of the process.

  "No, I really don't think you do," now he was just being childish and defiant.

  "Yes, yes I really do," Steve tried to bend down and kiss him but Tony pulled away, a very angry look on his face and Steve almost feared he was going to get punched or something. "I will drag you into that bedroom and undress you myself," Steve threatened him once more and Tony had a twinkle in his eye behind his anger but he was too built up with anger that he wasn't going to be delving in his sexual desires.

  "Come on, let's go," Steve stood up and offered a hand. Tony looked at it and back at the TV and then up to Steve's eyes and he slowly changed his mind. He sighed as he took Steve's hand and Steve helped him up. Steve took the remote to turn the TV off and turned back to Tony and quickly scooped him up in his arms like he weighed nothing, holding him to his body like a bride. Tony gave an indignant squeak and protested to being lifted, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Steve's neck to hold tight. Steve chuckled and nosed at Tony's head to get him to look up, Tony did and Steve kissed him. Tony kissed back but there wasn't as much enthusiasm as he normally had. Steve slowly let go, their lips peeling apart when they got too far away. Steve grinned at him and Tony did smile, it seemed to him ground him and Steve was all for that.

                Steve walked with Tony still in his arms to enter through the door sideways and then around the bed to gently deposit his catch. Steve sat at the edge of the bed as Tony watched him; Steve pushed the cotton shirt up gently revealing the mostly smooth skin, up and off his body never breaking contact. Steve bent down after to gently kiss the scar on his chest, he nosed at it when Tony took a sharp breath in. He had told Steve about it before but this was the first time Steve saw it in full light while not being distracted by other things. He went back to kissing it gently to observe as Tony's hands went up into his hair and then started to pull him away.

  "Sorry," Steve said to him as he sat up and looked him over. Tony shook his head and bit his lip as tears started to well up in his eyes and Steve sighed; wishing he could just make everything better somehow. Tony reached up to his own face to start wiping the tears that were falling and covered his face with his hands and just took in a deep breath. Steve patted Tony's soft stomach before opening the button to his jeans. Tony didn't really even react when Steve unzipped them and started to pull them off, accidentally pulling part of his boxers down too. Steve got up to pull the boxers up and then take off his own clothes. He went around, slipping into bed and curling around Tony to completely envelope him. Tony turned into his hold and cried himself to sleep.

                Steve woke himself up with some of his own nightmare's, he turned his head to see Tony sleeping peacefully still in his hold. Steve took in a deep breath to calm himself and reassure himself that Tony was still here, he was still holding him. He reached up to gently brush back the black hair, it was smooth and silky to the touch. Tony murmured something about his mom and wet his mouth before laying motionless again; quietly snoring which sounded more like a purr to Steve. Steve smiled at him and leaned to gently kiss the forehead before him before he settled back in to try to sleep some more.

                When Steve woke up again it was from something pressing against his lips, when he was fully aware that Tony was kissing him, he kissed back. When Tony pulled back, Steve smiled, eye's still half closed with sleep.

  "Good morning," Tony was the first to say, nuzzling his nose into Steve's neck who raised his shoulder in defense since it tickled a little.

  "Good morning," Steve replied as he reached up to wipe the sleep from his eyes and finally look at Tony who was smiling and looking so much better. "How are you feeling?"

  "Better, much better," Tony said as he cuddled into Steve's arms to sigh contently.

  "Those were quite the mood swings you went through," Steve had to comment, he recognized the five signs of grief immediately, having gone through them himself but he'd never witnessed someone go through them so quickly.

  "I have very short grievance periods for people who weren't really in my life," Tony said, a splash of bitterness thrown into his tone.

  "But still," Steve cocked his head.

  "Would you be sad for people who didn't love you or tell you that they were proud of you or tuck you into bed at night and kiss your forehead before you fell asleep? Would you care if they never went to any of your science fairs when you were a kid and won first place every single time? Would you care if you brought home your first serious girlfriend and they weren't there to approve or disprove of her? Would you care if they never once said 'I love you Tony,' instead Jarvis was there for me. For him I'd cry a long time but my parents? They birthed me and that was about the only thing they did right," Tony launched off into almost a soliloquy.

  "Well if you put it like that then I guess I can understand, it's not what I would do of course but I understand," Steve said, letting it soak in.

  "I don't really expect you to understand though, you aren't me," Tony looked up at him and smiled to which Steve smiled back.

  "This is true."

  "You wouldn't do that, you'd spend so much more time thinking about it because that's who you are," Tony trailed off when Steve had bent down, threatening to kiss him in the middle of the sentence but instead teased. Just when their lips brushed together and Tony went for the kiss Steve jumped back and sat up, looking back at Tony with a grin. "You bastard," Tony growled playfully at him and tried to grab him before Steve jumped up and out of bed, giggling as he ran out of the bedroom in hopes that Tony would follow. Tony did follow but with blanket half wrapped around him since he deemed it too cold.

  "You're totally going to get it Steven Rogers!" Tony yelled down the hall to the kitchen where Steve was waiting around the corner, although Tony didn't see him until he was picked up around the waist and swung around. He would swear that he did not scream which then turned into laughter as Steve set him down and held him tight. "You are such an asshole!"

  "Yeah but you like it," Steve giggled in his ear as he stepped closer and slipped his hands under the blanket to one; grip at Tony's ass and two; feel his warm skin which was soft and smooth.

  "You know I do," Tony smiled at him and then looked over his shoulder to the kitchen, "I want breakfast," he pouted and Steve glanced back and raised his eyebrow at Tony.

  "And what makes you think you're going to get it from me?" Steve asked, more playfully really.

  "Because you're a big, strong, handsome," Tony started as he ran his hands up Steve's muscular arms and up to his broad shoulders to massage at them, "boyfriend of mine that feels bad for me and knows how to cook amazing meals to die for," Tony tried to bribe him, he knew it was a lost cause but it was fun either way.

  "Hmm, you know I think I'm going to need a sack of sugar to start though," Steve looked to the side as Tony gave a confused look, "oh look, there's one right here," Steve looked at him mischievously and Tony went to attest but Steve was already bending down to pick Tony up at the waist and sling him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Steve laughed as Tony screeched again, this time prompting Clint to come out of his room looking rather distraught and almost hung over.

  "Ug," Clint rolled his eyes at them, "would you two keep it down a little? It's too fucking early in the morning."

  "I was just trying to make breakfast but I had to pick up a bag of sugar here to work with," Steve motioned playfully to Tony who was still hanging off his shoulder.

  "I am _not_ sweet," Tony argued.

  "Sure you are," Steve chuckled.

  "Oh god, all the blood is rushing to my head," Tony complained.

  "Better than being in your dick," Clint sniped back and Tony tried to arch around to see him and flip him off.

  "Fuck you Barton, what if this was you and Bruce and we yelled at you? What would you do then?" Tony asked him, trying to get some leverage to see him. He could almost feel Clint rolling his eyes though as the door closed and Steve started to move. "Hey, where are we going? I'm hungry!"

  "Well I'm not going to cook bacon in my underwear, we can't damage this perfect skin complexity," Steve joked and Tony just laughed at him.

  "Oh you are just so perfect for me, you and this beautiful gluteus maximus!" Tony exclaimed as he promptly grabbed Steve's ass to grope.

  "Whoa there!" Steve jumped forward, surprised at the smack and grab but chuckled all the same as he let his bag of sugar down onto the bed and climb up to straddle and kiss. But Steve couldn't get into it long because Tony was pushing at him so Steve sat up and cocked his head in question.

  "Babe you know I'm normally all for this but I'm fucking hungry as hell, that pizza didn't help much considering I usually eat an entire pizza myself…" Tony looked at him and Steve nodded with a light sigh as he got up and went to find his clothes. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Tony asked, sitting up to unroll himself from the blanket as Steve looked up.

  "Mad? Of course not, I just figured you'd enjoy a make out session or something," Steve said, a little blush on his cheeks and tips of his ears.

  "Of course I do, just not when I'm starved," Tony laughed as he got up and went to find a pair of jeans, not caring about a shirt. Tony watched him when he was finished, he liked the look of Steve slipping on his American tee shirt, it just had the American flag on it but it looked good on him. Tony was rather surprised he was still here instead of getting ready for his classes, he found it adorable that he was staying though.

  "How come you're never stressed out like the normal college kid?" Tony asked him as he walked up to wrap his arms around those lovely broad shoulders and look up at him.

  "Oh, well…I guess it's because I always plan things ahead of time, usually so there's nothing unexpected," Steve shrugged as he placed his hands on Tony's slender hips.

  "You're the man with the plan?" Tony grinned at him and Steve chuckled.

  "Sir, yes sir," Steve answered, pecking Tony's lips. He noticed the glazed look in Tony's eyes and cocked his head.

  "Say that again," Tony said quietly, his body shaking.

  "Yes sir?" Steve asked and Tony nodded, "sir, yes sir," Steve said again, this time whispering in Tony's ear.

  "God that's so good," Tony gave a full body shiver and clutched at Steve's shoulders as he buried his head between the shoulder and neck before him. Steve held him close and kissed the bare neck as Tony tried to calm himself down. "Remember that position you liked? We should…we should do that later and—and you say yes sir to me and let me do what I want—" Tony cut himself off to shiver, Steve grinned, this was one of the first fantasies that Tony had shared with him; Steve liked it and nodded.

  "First let's make breakfast," Steve whispered to him and Tony nodded.

                Breakfast making ensued with some flour throwing, getting into Tony's hair and somehow down Steve's pants; Steve blamed Tony for that one. Once breakfast was ready the pair didn't even bother to sit down to eat it, just stood over the stove eating their breakfast and giggling to each other as they talked quietly. Clint had come out to take a quick shower and steal whatever breakfast they weren't eating and went back into his room to either sleep or prepare for school; the couple didn't really care which.

  "You should take a shower before your Physics class," Steve tried to pick a bit of the white flour of Tony's black hair. Tony just nodded as he licked the syrup off his plate. So Tony eventually did as Steve told, Steve just washed up while Tony was showering and they finally were dressed and ready for the day. Or at least they thought they were.

  "Oh…people," Tony said with the front door open, holding his notebook and pen. Steve looked up from trying to shove all his papers into his backpacks, just in time to see Tony faint and hit the floor hard. Steve didn't know if he yelled out but he felt like it as he let his backpack fall as he ran to help his boyfriend.

  "Shit, Tony! Come on hun, wake up!" Steve knelt by him and checked his breathing first, he was breathing thankfully but when he turned Tony's head slightly he saw the blood puddle beginning. "Oh god, oh god," Steve started to panic but took in a deep breath as he placed a hand over the wound to hopefully help the bleeding slow. "Clint!" he yelled for him, Clint came running out, hearing the noise before.

  "Shit!" Clint slipped on his shoes and ran over to them.

  "Get your car, we need to go to the hospital, he's bleeding bad," Steve tried his best not to let tear's fall no matter how hard they were stinging his eyes, he had to save his boyfriend. Clint nodded, stunned but ran back to his room to grab the things he needed and then rush back, then grabbed a towel when directed as Steve began to pick Tony up in his arms like a bride, trying to hold the towel to his head too but failing. Clint finally held it there as they worked together to get Tony out of the apartment and into Clint's car, Steve sat with him in the backseat and kept the towel on him, it was starting to get soaked.

                Finally at the hospital and the pair nearly ran inside, still working together to keep Tony in one piece. When they were in, the nurses immediately rushed seeing the blood, knowing it was a true emergency. Steve could barely recall what happened, the next thing he knew, Tony was on a gurney being rolled away from him while he tried to calm his breathing.

  "Cap, you need to sit down, I don't think I could handle it if you fainted too," Clint dragged him to one of the closest chairs and pushed him down, there was resistance but eventually Steve caved. "Come on, hey, it's going to be okay," Clint sat next to him and rubbed at Steve's shoulder, Steve was looking down at his hands which were covered in Tony's blood. "Oh," Clint said to himself and looked around. He spied the restroom sign and pulled Steve up again, Steve looked at him but followed silently anyway. Clint took his arm and dragged him along and eventually pulled him into the stalled bathroom and to the sink, he turned it on. When Steve didn't do anything but stare at it, Clint took his hands, one under the soap dispenser to get some soap and then start to lather them up, rinsing them under the tap. They both watched silently as the blood ran down the drain. When Clint was done he grabbed the paper towel to help dry his hands off, he looked up to see tear's already starting to fall down Steve's cheeks and the lip was quivering too.

  "Oh fuck Steve; he's going to be okay, alright? You did the right thing, shit I wouldn't have even known what to do if it were me trying to help. I just stood there while you gave the order's, you should be proud of that," Clint tried to take his mind away a little but it didn't work well, Clint sighed, he at least knew a hug would help. So he reached up and pulled Steve down into a hug, not knowing him all that well yet, it was a little awkward but it felt good went Steve returned the hug and then proceeded to cry on his shoulder. "I can see why Tony likes to hug you, you give good hugs," Clint said quietly, arms around Steve's shoulder while Steve had his wrapped tightly around his middle, almost squeezing the breath out of him but not quite, it was a comfortable squeeze. Clint took to patting and rubbing Steve's back in hopes to soothe him.

  "Come on, we need to go fill out those forms the nurse thrust at us," Clint said after a while when Steve had stopped shaking with his mostly silent crying. Steve picked himself up with a large sniff and leaned over to grab a piece of paper towel to blow his nose and wipe his eyes. Clint hated the redness of his eyes and face and could only imagine how Tony would react when he woke up. Clint mostly hated himself though for not knowing what to do, he was glad Steve was there.

  "I need to get to class, will you be okay here…alone?" Clint asked him when they had finished filling out the forms to the best of their ability.

  "Yeah, I'll be fine. I can call Natasha if I need something," Steve nodded to him, Clint nodded back, unsure if he should really leave or not. "It's okay, I'll keep you updated," Steve tiredly smiled at him knowing what was on his mind. Clint nodded again, this time in gratefulness and farewell; he left quickly to make his class on time. Steve took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. It was a few minutes until he checked his cellphone, no new messages or calls. He sighed and looked over to the saltwater fish tank and watched the fish swim around, mesmerizing him for a while. It was nearly half an hour before he tore his eye's away and wipe them of tears again. He was startled when a nurse called out his name.

  "Mister Rogers?" a nurse called out looking for him, he looked up immediately and stood up to walk briskly to her.

  "Is he okay?" Steve asked and she smiled kindly.

  "He's going to be just fine, follow me," she motioned him on and he followed like a puppy at her heels. She led him down a few winding corridors and finally to a room, she motioned for him to go in. He stopped for a moment, unintentionally wetting his mouth and looking at her once more before stepping inside. She closed the door and left as he stood there looking at the bed, it held a small person that he recognized to be his boyfriend. Steve slowly walked forward, Tony was apparently sleeping, he looked up to the heart rate monitor to see it beeping steadily. Steve slumped in the chair next to Tony, he felt exhausted and emotionally drained. Between last night, today and his own past…he was done with deaths and near death experiences. He teared up again thinking about his mother only four years in her grave, he scooted forward quietly and leaned down on Tony gently to lay his head on his chest to just cry. He only looked up when Tony took in a deep breath and his fingers twitched.

  "Where'm I?" Tony grumbled almost incoherently, Steve was up in an instant, scooting closer so he could touch him easier.

  "We're at the hospital, you fainted and hit your head," Steve cleared himself of tears and smiled, caressing the opposite side of Tony's face as the wound.

  "No," Tony groaned, making a disgusted face. Steve saw that Tony was reaching for his IV that he knew was there and he stopped the moving hand, realizing that Tony wanted it out.

  "We have to stay a little longer until you're actually awake, okay?" Steve said but Tony was off sleeping again already. Steve sighed and laid down to rest his own eyes.

                It was almost an hour later when Tony stirred again, Steve woke himself up to the body next to him moving. He rubbed his sore and tired eyes to see Tony looking more awake, again he went to pull the IV out but Steve stopped him and shook his head.

  "You are leaving that in until they tell you, you can take it out," Steve told him firmly.

  "Why does my mouth taste funny, I feel like I was just hit with some bricks or something," Tony asked, trying to wet his mouth.

  "That's just the morphine, nurse said it would make you feel a little weird," Steve answered, happily holding Tony's colder hand. Steve's smile dropped when Tony's eyes went wide.

  "Morphine?! I'm allergic to morphine!" Tony said to him, that's when Steve freaked out and started to run for the door but Tony quickly grabbed him, realizing his mistake, "I'm kidding Steve! I'm not allergic! I swear to you!" Tony was able to grab his hand in time and while he was almost yanked out of bed, it stopped Steve. Steve looked back at him, tears in his eyes and breathing hard, Tony felt like the worst person in the world just then. Steve sat back down and leaned against the bed with his elbows to cover his face in his hands, then moved his head down so his hands were in his hair as he cried.

  "Shit, Steve, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it—I thought…I…forget it," Tony shook his head. Tony couldn't exactly get up to hug his boyfriend so he just watched, feeling helpless as the hands in the golden hair turned into fists and then relaxed again when Steve took a ragged breath.

  "I—I can't…I can't lose you too Tony—" Steve choked out as he interchanged from glancing at Tony and trying to wipe his eyes. He was about to go on but the doctor came in and he immediately recognized her. "Doctor Somva!" Steve stood up when she came forward with an outstretched hand which he shook gratefully.

  "Steven! I'm glad to see you again, but unfortunately under not so great conditions I see," she had a look on her face that Tony deciphered as apologetic. He watched the interaction between the two.

  "Do you two know each other?" Tony asked, squinting up at them since the light hurt his eyes.

  "I was his mother's doctor before she passed four years ago," Dr. Somva told him and Tony looked to Steve who just glanced before looking down at the floor. Tony realized what Steve was trying to tell him and why he was so upset.

  "Oh fucking hell, Steve, I'm so sorry!" Tony exclaimed and Steve looked back at him and sighed. Steve went over to bend down and kiss his forehead.

  "It's okay, you didn't know," Steve whispered to him before standing up straight, Tony felt his own tears coming on because he just felt so bad, he edged his hand in with Steve's so he clasp it tightly in reassurance.

  "Well Mister Stark, you've had quite the day yourself I hear. I'm very sorry to hear about your parents, well we can take this thing out," she went to his other side to remove the IV, he grimaced even though it didn't actually hurt, just felt weird. She applied pressure before putting a piece of gauze and a band aid on it before patting his arm. "You'll be able to leave whenever you're ready but I don't want you to be doing any heavy lifting, be very careful going up stairs; have someone help you. Don't spend too much time on electronics and take a week off from classes; I'll give you a note for that. You do know you can spend time out for grievance periods?" She asked and he nodded.

  "I wasn't that attached," he told her quietly, still holding Steve's hand tightly on the other side as he tried to make mental notes for everything she said but his brain hurt too much; he did have a big bruise on it after all. He could feel the bandage which meant he split his head open on the floor as well, that was going to be just peachy when they got home.

  "Are you listening?" Steve shook his hand and Tony looked up at him, confused.

  "To what?" he asked and Steve just gently smiled.

  "The doctor was speaking," he said and Tony looked up to her, she just wore a patient smile.

  "Oh, I'm sorry…I can't…I can't really focus right now," Tony trailed off, feeling sleepy again.

  "Don't worry, I got you," Steve told him and Tony smiled up at him, already closing his eyes.

  "Can I talk to you for a minute outside Steven?" Doctor Somva asked and he nodded, gently letting go of Tony's hand as they slipped out the door. He looked at him through the glass in the door. "He's very special to you, isn't he?" she asked, watching him and he nodded, looking to her.

  "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be in college right now on my last year. He doesn't know that but I wasn't doing too well before he decided to show up for a class one day and it just started from there."

  "He'd appreciate it if you told him you know," she said gently.

  "I know, and I will after this. I'm just thankful he's alive and well," Steve nodded and she smiled.

  "I'm sorry that everything bad happens to good people," she sighed and Steve just looked into the room and smiled.

  "The bad things don't outweigh the good though, he's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me and he always will be, regardless of what happens," he told her, grinning widely like his normal self. He looked back to her and she was smiling too.

  "That's the Steve I knew," she went up to hug him, they'd spent nearly three years when his mother was in the hospital and they became friends in that time. She was like a cousin to him and he was ever grateful for her and all she did for his mother and now for Tony. "A nurse will come by soon to help check his motor skills and walking, most likely to go to the bathroom. If you could help him, that would be wonderful," she said as he nodded, "and you two will be able to go after that, he's got no signs of brain damage, just a little trauma that should be healed but the end of the month. Keep that bandage on, take it off for showers but be very careful of the stitches and wash gently. Replace the bandage with any wrap you can get at a pharmacy. Please make sure he's careful, I know you don't want to go through this again but he'll be like a baby; don't let your eyes off him for more than one second!" she explained.

  "No worries, he was like a baby before so it's nothing new," Steve joked and they chuckled.

  "Alright, get in there and I hope to see you soon but under better conditions," she waved to him as she was already on her way to another patient. He waved and went back into the room, it was quiet.

                Steve took a deep breath as he looked around and then ended with Tony fast asleep in the bed. He went over to sit at the bedside and caressed Tony's temple gently. He loved the look of Tony's eyes fluttering as he slept and the deep breath he took in as he turned his head into Steve's hand. Steve smiled and thumbed at the dry lips and then down to his chin.

  "Tony, come on hun, you need to wake up," Steve bent down to kiss the cheek and hover over him for a minute, watching to see if he'd wake up. Instead he just got a huff from the sleeping college kid, he smiled and nosed at his cheek and then down under Tony's ear lobe and down his neck, eliciting the response he wanted when Tony smiled and tried to get away from the tickling nose at his neck, giggling softly.

  "Stop," Tony said softly and weakly.

  "Not till you wake up," Steve chuckled and continued his endeavors, knowing the nurse would come in soon.

  "I hate you," Tony groaned and tried to push Steve away but suddenly looked up at him, praying that he'd not said the wrong thing but was surprised at the smile Steve wore when he pulled away.

  "I hate you too," Steve chuckled lightheartedly and smiled, the smile was contagious and Tony caught it, happy that he hadn't upset Steve again. The door was knocked upon and Steve sat up to find the nurse entering, smiling at the pair.

  "Hello, sorry to bother you," the nurse said as she came in with a wheelchair for later, Steve stood up to let her work with Tony. "Okay, we're going to try sitting up first, okay?" she told Tony, and he nodded like a good little boy. "Do you mind helping?" she looked back at Steve.

  "Oh, not at all!" he nodded and ran around the other side to help support Tony as he tried to get up on his own. They were able to get him up but he cringed when the nurse said something in just the right direction and it rang through his head and he would have fallen back if it weren't for Steve whom he was very grateful for at this moment. Steve gently laid him back down so he could rest for a few moments.

  "That's alright, that's alright. There's no rush honey, we'll take our time," the nurse told him and he nodded, Steve could see the beginnings of sweat beading at his temples as he breathed heavily, trying to calm his aching head. "Do you want to try again?" she asked not two moments later and Tony just looked at her. Steve tried not to laugh aloud but the look he gave her was just priceless. She nodded to him and he looked up at Steve.

  "Actually, can you just…yeah," Tony shooed her away and looked back up at Steve and without words Steve understood and went around the bed again to sit and hold his arms out for Tony to cling to and pull himself up. Steve loved the feeling of Tony clinging to his shirt but tried to not express it too much with the nurse still looking at them.

  "Are you good?" Steve asked when Tony adjusted him and was sitting up more or less on his own. Tony nodded, seemingly painfully but Steve nodded along with him and looked at the nurse.

  "He needs to use the bathroom before he leaves so we can make sure there's nothing wrong," she told them and Tony grumbled something about her wanting to see his dick, Steve pinched the side he was holding, making Tony jump.

  "Come on, let's get up," Steve turned around and helped push the blanket's back to expose Tony's legs and get him to move them out and over the edge of the bed. Once that was accomplished, they scooted up together until Tony was just a slide away from standing on his own two feet. He took a deep breath before pushing himself off to stand up. Initially he leaned heavily against Steve, eyes shut, expecting to fall but Steve held fast and Tony eventually let go of the breath he was holding when he realized that he could stand just fine on his own.

                The nurse stood out of the way as the pair shuffled towards the bathroom. Once in, Steve turned to close the door but turned back just in time to brace Tony as he wobbled.

  "I would assume you'd want to try this on your own but there is no way in hell I'm leaving you," Steve said and Tony looked up at him.

  "There's no way in hell I _want_ you to leave!" Tony looked at him and Steve smiled.

  "Alright, how are we doing this then?" Steve asked, both of them looking at the toilet and the sink.

  "Just…just hold me from the back and I can do the rest, it's just the standing portion that gets me," Tony told him and Steve nodded like a good little boyfriend. So they positioned themselves in front of the toilet and Steve kept his arms wrapped around Tony's midsection and shoved his head between Tony's neck and shoulder to breathe deeply. He didn't much care for watching Tony do his business but he just really wanted to be home, holding his Tony for the end of time. He heard the flow start and was happy at least that it was even and steady, unlike Tony's shaking body from the strain of standing too long. When Tony was done he tucked himself away and went to reach for to flush the toilet but Steve wasn't expecting it and they almost tumbled into the toilet. They chuckled and moved around to flush and then to wash hands before exiting the bathroom to find the nurse patiently waiting.

  "Everything come out okay?" she asked and Tony nodded. "Alright, you can get dressed, I'll go get your release paper's," she said and walked off.

  "I can't wait to go home," Tony sighed as he sat on the bed and allowed Steve to dress him.

  "You and me both," Steve nodded as he removed the open backed robe and tried not to chuckle too much when Tony shivered and held himself, it was adorable. Steve took the shirt first and slipped that over his head gently and slowly, then helped him put his arms through the sleeves. "You okay?" Steve asked after he was done with the shirt, Tony nodded slightly and so Steve continued with the jeans. He pulled them up and helped Tony stand to put them on and then back down to button them and zip them.

  "I'd so rather you'd be taking these off than putting them back on," Tony groaned when Steve was finished.

  "When you're better," Steve patted his leg as he knelt down to put the shoes on him.

  "I swear you're going to kill me with all this waiting," Tony grumbled like the spoiled kid he was, Steve looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle as he shook his head and continued to tie the shoe laces of the Converse.

  "If you want it that bad, then you'll wait," Steve said as he stood up to sit next to his boyfriend. "I'm going to call Bruce to see if he can pick us up, he's the only one not in class right now," Steve said as he dug his phone out and dialed Bruce. He waited for a few moments and the phone was finally picked up by a Bruce who sounded out of breath.

  "Hello?"  
  "Uh, hi Bruce, its Steve," Steve furrowed his brow and glanced down at Tony, "am I interrupting something?"

  "Oh uh, hi Steve, no it's okay I'm just—" Bruce cut off, Steve tried to listen but Bruce had covered the mouthpiece but he could hear something resembling the name Clint. Steve looked down at Tony with a bit of surprise on his face as he took the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker so Tony could hear. "Sorry, was just running to my class, what's up Steve?" Bruce cleared his throat.

  "Oh, well I was wondering if you could pick up Tony and I at the hospital?" Steve asked, another ruffle of voices and fabric and a sharp breath. Tony looked up at Steve and grinned, they both knew what was happening right then.

  "Oh right, Clint told me about that," Bruce said with a little extra emphasis on Clint's name. Steve raised his eyebrow.

  "If you're busy it's okay, we can call Natasha," Steve said.

  "Uh yeah, I'll have to call you later," Bruce said, Steve just chuckled and shook his head knowing for sure what was going on. Bruce hung up but not before they heard him shout something to the effect of "oh God!"

  "So Clint is totally blowing him right now. Good for him, I should be doing the same thing to you right now," Tony said as Steve put his phone away, Steve gave him a look but said nothing as the nurse walked back in with some papers one a clipboard.

  "You'll need to sign these," the nurse tried to hand the papers to Tony.

  "Oh I don't like things being handed to me," Tony shook his head. Steve gave him a slightly annoyed look as he took the clipboard himself and looked at it. He took the pen the nurse was holding and gave it to Tony. "Sign," Steve demanded as he held the clipboard out and pointed to the spot where it was needed. Tony sighed and quickly signed it and they gave it back to the nurse.

  "Okay, you're all set Mr. Stark," the nurse told them as she left them. Steve got up to bring over the wheelchair and wheeled it over to Tony who groaned at it but he didn't want to walk anyways in fear of falling but he'd rather just have Steve carry him. He scooted down into the chair when Steve held it steady next to him. Once in Steve pulled out his phone once more to call Natasha who was thankfully not doing anything and agreed to picking them up after getting the story of what had happened.

                Soon Nat was picking them up and they were sitting in her two door pickup truck. There were only two seats so Tony happily sat on Steve's lap sideways to rest his eyes as they drove back to the college. Steve held on to him tightly as they rode in silence and finally was able to get back to the apartment, Tony was asleep again.

  "Will you be alright alone?" Natasha asked him.

  "Could you come in for a few?" Steve asked, physically he was fine but mentally he was still a little unstable. She nodded and shut the truck off as they both got out to enter the building and go up the elevator to the level of Tony's apartment.

  "I don't know if Clint and Bruce are still here but they were pretty busy when we called them earlier," Steve said as they approached the door, Tony was still sleeping in his arms.

  "Busy?" Natasha asked, "as in busy, busy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Steve nodded. "Sorry you had to hear that," she rolled her eyes at the thought and opened the apartment door. Steve felt the air was stiff but nothing touched which meant that Clint and Bruce were probably at Bruce's room. Steve's steps faltered at the sight of the drying blood on the floor. Natasha quickly went around him and into the kitchen to get paper towels to clean it. "Go put him down; I'll take care of this."

  "Thank you Natasha, I think I'm actually going to sleep with him, I'm pretty exhausted myself."

  "I don't blame you," she smiled at him and he smiled back, "now off with you, you can explain what happened to your professors later," she said and he nodded. He silently left her as she started on the blood and he went into Tony's room. He had found himself sleeping over more often lately but he didn't mind it at all.

                Once Tony was tucked in, shoes taken off, Steve readied himself and crawled in next to his genius to wrap himself around him. Steve sighed contently as he looked at Tony in front of him and then out the window to see clouds moving in. He absentmindedly played with Tony's greasy hair as he watched the clouds move over and little by little it started to rain. He sighed as he kissed Tony's nose in front of him and looked at him. He thought about everything that happened in the past twenty four hours and it just made him even more tired. That was when Tony stirred, groaned as he sighed and nuzzled his head into Steve's which made Steve smile. Tony took a deep breath again which was the sign he was awake.

  "Hey," Steve said quietly, Tony's eyes fluttered open tiredly and looked up at Steve.

  "Hey," Tony whispered back and looked around the room momentarily, "when did we get home?"

  "Just a few minutes ago," Steve pushed the hair back gently; Tony closed his eyes and shivered with the contact. Steve continued the petting when Tony tried to push his head back into Steve's hand. Steve smiled again as he continued, gently running fingers through the hair and petting it, twisting the ends which makes Tony shiver more and moan with his eye's closed.

  "So…" Tony started, Steve glanced back.

  "So?" Steve questioned, getting a pair of boxers out for him.

  "So…Thanksgiving is in, what, a week?" Tony asked, curling up when Steve pulled back the covers.

  "Yep," Steve nodded as he pulled down Tony's soiled boxers, wiping him clean with those before slipping the new ones on.

  "I still want to go you know," Tony said which made Steve smile; there wasn't much about Tony that couldn't make him smile. Steve went back around the bed to crawl in as he pulled the covers up on both of them.

  "Nana will be happy to meet you finally," Steve said, kissing Tony's nose.

  "I apologize in advance if I'm awkward…I've never had a Thanksgiving before," Tony had admitted to him again.

  "I know and its okay, my family and neighbors will make you feel welcome," Steve grinned, Tony wasn't sure if that was a mischievous grin or not.

  "Sounds fun to me," Tony nodded and snuggled back up to his boyfriend, set on sleeping more since he was plain exhausted now.

  "Yeah, it's a good time," Steve agreed and wrapped himself around Tony once more, feeling that Tony just wanted to sleep; he agreed it was a good idea.


End file.
